


Supercorp Snow Day

by Bensonn221



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bensonn221/pseuds/Bensonn221
Summary: As Lena and Kara prepare to head out for their first date, they decided it would be more romantic to have it inside.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 38





	Supercorp Snow Day

**************

**Exposition:**

**Characters:** Lena & Kara

 **Setting:** Kara's apartment

**Supercorp Snow Day**

**_ **LENA ENTERING KARA'S APARTMENT** _ **

**(LENA)** Babe! Are you ready?!?**

Lena and Kara are finally going on their first date. Kara is in her room getting ready- she has tried on over a dozen outfits already. Kara is extremely nervous. She's been on dates with Lena before, but those were just casual lunch dates when they were friends- Now, it's something completely different.

Whenever Kara and Lena are around each other their stomach is filled with butterflies.

**_**KARA COMES OUT OF HER ROOM**_ **

**(KARA)** SORRY! YES! I'M ALL SET TO GO!**

As Kara walks towards Lena, Lena looks at her as if they were meeting for the first time.

**(LENA)** WOW, YOU'RE BREATHTAKING!**

_Kara smiles-_

**(KARA)** So where are you taking me? Can I guess the surprise?**

**(LENA)** Well I had made plans already to take you somewhere- But have you looked outside lately?**

_****KARA LOOKS OUT THE WINDOW**** _

Kara sees that there is a massive snow storm outside. She knows that she can easily take Lena somewhere but she would rather keep Lena safe.

**(KARA)** I am so sorry I took so long to get dressed. I just wanted our date to go perfect.**

**(LENA)** Kara, you know you don't have to impress me. You already won me over- And that's just by being you; Kara Danvers.**

_Kara blushes-_

**(KARA)** What did you have planned for us anyway?**

**(LENA)** It was nothing big- I had the whole LCORP building cleared out for us. My office was the first place we met and.. I thought it would be romantic for us to have a picnic with our favorite foods there.**

**(KARA)** LENA...You didn't! You're such a sweetheart. I am sorry things got canceled for us..**

**(KARA)** You know what? Why don't you stay here and hang out and we can enjoy the snow day together? Lets not let this first date go to waste!**

**(LENA)** I like the way you think!**

**(KARA)** Oh, and how did you guessed what my favorite foods were?**

**(LENA) I called Alex for backup**

**(KARA) You did good!!**

_Lena's bites her lip.._ ********

**(KARA)** Feel like watching a movie first?**

**(LENA)** I like whatever you like!**

Kara is going through her bucket of movies by the television. Lena sees one of her favorite movies.

**(LENA)** Oh!! Titanic!!**

**(KARA)** REALLY?!?**

**(LENA)** What's wrong with Titanic?!?**

**(KARA)** SHE DIDN'T LEAVE ENOUGH ROOM FOR JACK!**

Kara still going through the bucket of movies trying to find the one she wants to watch.

**(KARA)** YES! Here it is!**

**(LENA)** The Wizard of Oz? Really Kara?**

**(KARA)** YES REALLY!!**

**(KARA)** You know what, we can watch the Titanic.**

**(LENA)** Are you sure?**

**(KARA)** Yes, for you- always**

Kara puts in the Titanic movie for both of them to watch. Kara wanted to make Lena happy. It was also about compromise. Not only that, Kara saw that Lena went out of her way to make sure that they both had a good first date. She had made plans at LCORP and she called Alex and asked what Kara's favorite foods were. It was about meeting each other half way- putting in the effort to ensure each other happiness.

Lena and Kara are watching the Titanic curled up on the couch together. They are covered in blankets.

They're at the scene in the Titanic movie where Jack and Rose had sexed.

Lena and Kara still haven't had their first kissed yet. 

**_**Kara moves closer to Lena**_**

Kara is already close to Lena but she wanted to be close enough where she can feel her skin.

Both of them are still watching the movie. Kara puts her hand on Lena's thigh. Lena's is becoming horny- she quickly grabs the remote and pauses the movie.

**(LENA)** What are you doing to me?**

**(KARA)** What do you mean?**

**(LENA)** You're making me wet..**

Kara is still stroking Lena's thigh back in forth. Lena looks up at Kara while Kara is leaning in for a kiss. They pause for a moment. There lips don't touch yet. Both Lena and Kara are staring in each others eyes. All of a sudden, Kara grabs Lena's waist and pulls her in towards her and kisses her passionately .

Kara wanting nothing more than to taste Lena's lips and Lena's been missing out on what it feels like to kiss Kara. They're both taking the time to enjoy each other's company. No one there to interrupt them. It was just the two of them. 

_****Morning After**** _

Kara was the first one out of bed. She wanted to surprise Lena by making her breakfast in bed. Though, Kara didn't want to overwhelm her since it was there first date, so she did things simple. Kara made Lena coffee and took a flower she had gotten from her kitchen table.

**(KARA)** Hey, good morning**

**_ **Kara and Lena kiss** _ **

**(KARA) ** So, I wasn't sure which kind of coffee you liked, so i made three different kinds-**

_****Kara hands Lena the flower and coffee**** _

**(LENA)** Aw..That's very sweet of you, thank you Kara**

Kara notices a sketch book laying beside Lena in her bed. 

**(KARA)** What is this?**

**(LENA)** Oh, this is a old thing? I've had it since boarding school. I keep my sketches in it.**

**(KARA)** I didn't know you were an artist. May I see them?**

**(KARA)** Who is she? She looks just like you..**

**(LENA)** That's my mother..**

**(KARA)** I may not have known her, but i can tell she was a wonderful woman**

**(LENA)** How so?**

**(KARA)** Because she made you-**

**(KARA)** Is that me?? When did you draw this?**

**(LENA) Last night while you were asleep.. You looked so peaceful and I wanted to draw ever inch of you.**

**(KARA)** NAKED LENA??**

**(LENA)** Yes.. You're absolutely beautiful and i was just in awe looking at you..**

Kara puts Lena's sketch pad aside and climbs on top of her and kisses her. Lena hasn't put any clothes on yet so she is wrapped up in Kara's bed sheets. Kara removes her clothes and lies on top of Lena. It's a bit chilly in the apartment.. 

Kara removes the bed sheets away from Lena.

**(LENA)** It's freezing!**

**(KARA)** That's why i'm here to keep you warm. Ever heard of skin on skin contact?**

_Kara winks at Lena-_

_****THE END-****_


End file.
